Damaged
by witchofdanight1316
Summary: Slade Rapes Raven, and everything begins to unravel.. Based on the Youtube video. will be better than it sounds!
1. damaged

-1I would like to state right now that I had gotten permission to write this story. It originally made by a you tube person named I would like to state right now that I had gotten permission to write this story. It originally belongs to a you tube person named thealchemistsdaugter

The original video is called "Damaged" and that's what this story is based on.

Yes this will probably be OOC, and the characters, not themselves, but that's just how the story will go. This had adult themes, and is requested that anyone under appropriate age should not read this.

Now, enough with my ramblings! On with the story

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The original video is called "Damaged" and that's what this story is based on.

Yes this will probably be OOC, and the characters, not themselves, but that's just how the story will go. This had adult themes, and is requested that anyone under appropriate age should not read this.

Now, enough with my ramblings! On with the story

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

When the titans found her she was alone.

She was naked, cowering, and dirtied with blood, dirt and bruises, all alone in Slade's layer.

Robin had run up to her, and removed his cape from his shoulders, and placed it over hers, she cried out at the contact.

"Raven… are you alright?" He had asked. He looked into her eyes. They were wet from tears, and one was bruised deeply, but what bothered Robin the most was that they were empty, empty of everything but fear.

"Robin," Cyborg had said. "We need to get her back to the tower. Who knows what Slade had done to her?" Robin nodded and lifted Raven up; she cried out again and started thrashing.

"Raven! Raven! Calm down! It's just us! Remember?" She stopped, and seemed to remember who they were… and what had happened to her. Tears leaked from her eyes, and Cyborg, hating to see his little sister like this, felt he had seen enough.

"Common. I need to treat her. I don't like seeing her this way. They carried her to the car. Beastboy and Starfire flew ahead to prepare the med lab for Raven's arrival. Robin sat in the back with raven's head resting on his lap. Cyborg was driving.

Robin stroked Raven's hair.

'_Oh Raven. What did he do to you?'_

Hours later, Raven had been cleaned, dressed, and inspected. Robin and the others had to wait while Cyborg ran the tests, and Robin was not too happy about that. When Cyborg stepped out, he looked sad, and very angry.

"I can't believe it." Cyborg muttered. Robin and the others stood up.

"What is it Cy? What did the tests say?" Beastboy asked, worried as hell for his teammate; they all were.

"There was….. He had….." Cyborg could bear to say it. He sat down on the couch and put his head in he hands. The other titans surrounded him, waiting.

"Rape." He whispered. "He raped her."

Starfire gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Beastboy looked away and was on the verge of crying.

Robin was frozen in his spot.

'_This is wrong. This can't be happening. No… Not to Raven. Not Raven… No.'_

Horrible flashbacks went through his mind; he could only hope that Cybrog was somehow wrong.

"Are…. Are you _sure _that's what happened?" Although no one noticed it, cyborg had a small pile of papers in his hand. He handed them to Robin.

"That's what the tests say. There was sperm, in her, and her pelvic muscles are torn badly. When I asked her about it, she nodded, and didn't speak."

Robin couldn't say anything.

"She has bruises and cuts, some dried blood too all on the inside of her legs. Not a pretty sight at all. Poor Raven, she was beaten hard. Slade needs to pay for what he did."

Robin looked at the test results. That mad man. He didn't need to pay, oh no, Robin thought.

He needed to die.

Suddenly, Robin was running, he was running down the hallway.

"Robin!"

"Yo Rob what gives?!"

"Robin!" It took Robin only a few moments to realize where his feet were leading him.

He almost crashed into the infirmary, where Raven was laying, asleep. He stared at her, she wasn't peaceful, or in pain. He felt Cyborg's hand on his shoulder.

"I gave her something to make her sleep for a while. She looked like she needed it. You can talk to her tomorrow aright?" Robin nodded, he just couldn't believe it. Cyborg led Robin to his room, and after the door shut, Robin turned around and punched a hole on the wall, and muttered.

"Not again."

-End of chapter.

There will be more, shitty I know but hey, this is how I'm going to play it out.


	2. stolen

-1Damaged: Chapter 2: stolen

The drugs that Cyborg had given to Raven was powerful enough to make her sleep the entire next day. And the titans used that time to try and cope with and accept what happened to their teammate. Their success was minimal.

Robin was struggling.

He couldn't accept that this happened to Raven. Slade was truly a sick man doing this to her. Raven's problems combined with his own cause large amounts of stress on the boy wonder's mind, and this caused him to get very paranoid and touchy.

"Coffee Cyborg, please." Robin muttered, and slouched over the chair at the breakfast nook that morning. He appeared to have not gotten any sleep the previous night .

Cyborg, who had been cooking prior to Robin's arrival, turned on the coffee maker.

"Are you alright man?" He asked with concern lining his tone and face.

"No. I'm not. My teammate was attacked and I can't fix it!" Robin, in a fit of rage, bashed his fist onto the table, causing the carton of milk that had innocently been sitting there to fall over. The thick white liquid soon began to spread all over the tabletop.

"Whoa! Watch it man you'll break the table!" Cyborg exclaimed, and started wiping the milk off the counter with a rag.

"Look, we're all upset, but we have to support Rae now. She needs our help now more than ever. This is something that will take a long time to fix. Besides, Slade did this without warning, there was no way you could have predicted this."

Robin stood up.

"You just don't get it." He took his coffee and stalked off, leaving Cyborg there, worried and confused.

Robin thudded down the hallway, partially angry, partially embarrassed, and partially ashamed.

'Maybe I should have told him' Robin began to think, but then quickly decided against it; it was too late now. He had locked that night into the back of his mind forever, and nothing was going to bring it back.

Robin stepped by the infirmary and heard whimpering; crying. He looked in the room. Raven was conscious, and curled up into a ball on the bed. Robin walked in, and Raven spoke.

"He…took it. He… destroyed me." Robin radiated worry and sympathy for her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can feel him. I can feel him near me. I'm… I'm scared Robin."

This was wrong. This was very wrong. Dispite everything that had ever happen to them, and all they had been through as a team, Raven had been the strong one. The one they could all lean on when they needed her. She listened to their problems, and didn't want to bother them with hers. And yet here she was, broken, confused, and hurt.

And it was all Robin's fault.

"I'm so sorry Raven. This is all my fault."

End of chapter 2. I want at least 10 reviews, or I will take longer to update! Thanks!

-mariah


	3. pain

-17 reviews… close enough. The only reason I am going to update this 3 REVIEWS SHORT! Is because someone sent me a very, very nice message. So this chapter is dedicated to Adara the Dark Sage, you guys better be thankful! Just kidding I love you guys but seriously. Review. Or I'll take several MONTHS to update! Ha ha

Mariah

Damaged Chapter 3: Can't go back

Raven sniffled a bit, then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, quiet, nervous. Robin stood up.

"Never mind. Forget it." He started to walk out. Raven spoke again.

"Robin, you know you can always talk to me right?" Robin's back was still facing her, and he just talked to her through his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Raven, don't worry about me, you need to worry about yourself right now." Then, frustrated with himself, he walked out of the infirmary, leaving his dear friend alone.

RRRRRRRR

Robin slowly waded down the hallway into his room. He ran his hand through his tousled black hair and sighed. He kept having visions of himself on the floor, and a dark man over him…

He shook his head, as if to cleanse it from the memories that haunted him horribly.

He took his utility belt off, and threw it onto the center of the floor. Then he removed his shoes and lay onto his bed fully dressed. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, and then slowly lost himself in unconsciousness…

Robin's dream

The room was large and black, but Robin was not blind. He heard screaming, and turned his head toward the sound.

It was Raven. She was being pinned to the ground by Slade. He removed Raven's cape, and when she struggled he slapped her; hard.

Robin started to run to help her but noticed he couldn't move his feet. He looked down to see chains. Chains encircled his wrists and ankles. They jingled as he tried to move. Robin looked up at Slade, and then looked back down to see all of his clothes were gone!

Robin attempted to cover himself when he saw Slade was advancing on him. While Robin was trying to struggle out of the chains, Slade got close to him. So close he could feel Slade's hot breath on his face. Then Slade said in a dark, evil, smug voice;

"Your mine."

**RRRR**

Robin awoke with a start, sweating, panting, and heart racing. He hated that dream, he truly loathed it. To think that having that dream every night for weeks hasn't gotten him used to it.

A scream was heard, and the intruder alert was going off. Robin jumped up, and rushed into the hallway right into Beastboy, who was wearing a tank top and swim trunks.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, loudly and panicked . Beastboy exclaimed,

"It's Raven!" Without another word, the two Titans ran down to the infirmary, but Robin had a sick feeling he wouldn't like what he'd see…

When Robin and Beastboy ran through the open doorway they saw Starfire and Cyborg trying to comfort a hysterical Raven. Her legs were bloody, and she was whimpering without control.

"what happened Cyborg?!" Robin asked, although he knew exactly what had happened.

"That fucking bastard came and raped her again!" He growled. Starfire placed her arms around Raven, and placed her on the cot. She curled up into a ball, her bloody knee-length t-shirt wrapped around her legs.

"Dude! I can't believe he came and got her _again_!" Cyborg growled again, rubbing the back of his head in pure anger.

"Yeah. Robin muttered, distracted. This was getting out of hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Raven spoke.

"Robin, what happened to you? I can feel it, your hiding something from me." Robin began to feel intensely cornered as all of the Titans eyes laid on him.

"Rob?"

"Dude?"

"Robin?"

And that's when he cracked.

"Okay ALRIGHT! I knew! I KNEW Slade was going to rape Raven! I knew because-" Robin cut himself off.

"Why Robin?" Cybrog pressed, Robin turned away.

"Because he raped me too."

-End of chapter

WOAH! Didn't see that coming did you? Nope, guess not. This seemed a lot longer on paper… Oh well. Review!!!!! Flames will be thrown back at the person who set them!

mymy


	4. Robin's confession redone

\/p 

okay. I apologize. i didn't't realize how many mistakes there were until you all pointed it out to me. So i pulled it back and fixed it. Thanks for being nice when you told me about it! 

mymy 

-1Chapter 4 torment.

The titans stared at him, shocked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's true. Slade got me when I was his apprentice. I knew he was going to attack either Raven or Starfire! I knew!" Robin turned his back, turning away from everyone.

"But if Slade… and you…" Beastboy started, but cut himself off and shuttered. Robin just muttered.

"Yeah."

"But man, why didn't't you tell us?" Cyborg asked, walking closer.

"Because it was the worse day of my life."

There was a moment of silence; a moment of tension.

"He cornered me. It was dark, and he pounced. I won't make you listen to the details, but when he was done with mehe mentioned wanting to "try" Raven or Starfire. I had heard him but I was too…ashamed to do anything."

Raven sat up.

"Robin… It's your fault? You hid this from us?"

"I didn't't feel like I had a choice."

"Robin…" Starfire started, floating over to the boy wonder and touching her hand on his shoulder lightly, only to flinch back when he growled,

"Don't touch me."

"Rob, we could have gotten you help! We could have helped you!" Cyborg said, only wanting to help his good friend

"No one could have helped me." And then Robin walked out of the infirmary, down the and into his room, where he punched a hole in the wall. And, for the first time sense his rape, Robin let his emotions go in angry tears.


	5. how much can you bleed?

-1Okay… Why didn't anyone tell me the Robin from the series and the comic books was Tim Drake?? Really, I'm sitting here thinking it was Dick Grayson, and I find out today it wasn't. Dammit now all my facts are screwed up!

Well, enjoy the chapter!

mymy

Chapter 5 how much can you bleed before you run out?

The Titans had a hard time swallowing this information the next day. How could they not have noticed something was wrong? Why couldn't they see how Robin reacted when Raven was finally attacked, and then how distant he was afterwards? Could this all have been avoided if one of them had just asked what was going on?

None of them could answer these questions.

Raven was everything from shocked, to angry, to hurt and confused. She was out of the infirmary, but she did not feel better; in fact, she felt worse.

"_Could this all have been avoided?" _She asked herself, walking down the hallway to the roof. She was advised not to be left alone, but she at the moment that as exactly what she needed. She suddenly felt her chest tightened to emotional stress, and she placed her hand on the wall.

"_If he had just said something… this might not have happened…" _ She clenched her fist.

"_Why didn't he say something? Anything?"_ A single tear sled down her cheek.

"_How could he let this happen to me?"_ Her body began convulsing, urging her to cry, but she tried hard not to break down. A voice came from behind her.

"Raven? Are you alright?" it was Cyborg. Raven quickly wiped the lone tear from her face and turned around.

She opened her mouth to say she was okay. That she just needed to be left alone, but when she say his somber face, she broke down, tears falling like rain down her face and she fell into Cyborg's arm.

Cyborg was not shocked, nor was he resilient to Raven's touch. He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair while saying soothing words like "It's okay", "Everything's gonna be all right", and "We'll get through this".

But Cyborg was beginning to wonder if any of those statements was true.

Raven cried herself ragged, and Cy, being the big brother he was, carried her to her room and tucked her in. He secured the windows and checked the security system before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Cyborg found Robin on the roof of the tower, lost in his own thoughts.

"Raven just cried herself to sleep." He said to Robin. Robin didn't respond.

"You should have told us sooner. We could have prevented it earlier. Maybe you and Rae wouldn't be so messed up right now."

"Your wrong. I'd still be this bad, and Slade would have gotten her eventually." Cyborg walked over to the boy wonder and sat besides him.

"Why would you talk like that? What happened to the optimistic Robin we all know?"

"He died the night Slade raped him." Silence surrounded them like a storm. So obvious when it hits you, and your not entirely sure when its going to stop.

"Rob-" Cyborg started, but Robin interrupted him. He turned to his metal friend with tears in his eyes.

"Did you know it was my first time? It was my first time and Slade ruined it for me." His voice almost cracked. Cyborg, not know at all what to say, placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. He flinched at the contact. shoulder.

"I'm so sorry man." Robin looked away.

"Not as much as I am."

End of chapter.

Next chapter: Does Slade come again? Will Robin and the other's have their revenge? Will Robin be able to make eye contact with his friends again? Find out next time!

Comment please!

mymy


	6. looking in the mirror

-1Chapter 6: Looking in the mirror

When the Titans Alarm went off about two days later, none of the titans were sure they would be able to handle it. With Robin and Raven the way they were, it could only end in disaster.

"We should call the Titans East to fill in for us while we sort this out. We can't fight." Cyborg advised. Luckily, it was just an insignificant bank robber and the police could easily handle it, but it was only a matter of time before someone much more powerful would come and reek chaos and have to be stopped by the legendary Teen Titans.

Suddenly, it was very, very hard to live up to the title.

"Yeah man, I mean, you guys are a mess." Beastboy threw in. Robin was sitting on the couch in the OPPS room, hunched over, and staring at the floor. Raven was beside him, knees hugged to her chest, and chin sitting on her knees. She tightened her arms around them.

"No, Cyborg. Just because Slade took advantage of us doesn't mean we can shirk our responsibilities as Super heroes."

"Robin, he didn't just _take advantage of you_, he _raped_ you. Both of you." Raven flinched, Robin remained still as a stone. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head.

"At least Raven is showing that she's scared and hurt. That's _something_, Robin. I haven't seen you shed a tear or even hit a wall since you told us. Being an emotionless rock isn't going to help you." Robin stayed silent for a moment too long

"Its all I know how to do." He whispered.

"What? Shutting down?" Cyborg asked. When Robin nor Raven answered, Cyborg growled. "I can't do this, this has gone too far." Cyborg pressed some buttons on his arm.

"What are you doing Cyborg?" Starfire asked, still worried over her friends.

"I'm calling Batman."

This struck a chord in Robin's head. He growled at his metallic friend.

"No Cyborg." he ordered, but Cyborg kept dialing.

"I can't Robin, this has gone out of my hands."

Then, all of a sudden, this was all Robin needed.

He jumped up, causing the couch to fly back, Raven had gotten up before she went down with it. He charged over to Cyborg and grabbed his arm while screaming,

"_**DON"T CALL BATMAN!!" **_He continued to wail and started shoving Cyborg to the ground. Cyborg didn't do anything because he didn't want to hurt Robin and knew he wasn't in the right state of mind. He continued to shake Cyborg and Raven tried to pull Robin off of him. But with Raven's weak state, she couldn't.

"Robin Stop! Robin don't do this! You'll hurt him… YOU"LL BREAK HIM!"

After Raven's outburst, silence filled the room with tension right behind it. Robin came to his senses as realization flooded his eyes. He stumbled off of Cyborg, who started rubbing his neck.

"Now do you see why I have to call Batman? If I don't, next time, Raven might not be able to stop you." Robin nodded, still in shock and ashamed.

"Call him. We want help." Raven said in her new timid voice.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "We want help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Raven and Robin were taken to "The Gotham City Psychiatric Facility. Robin went from being an emotionless rock to being an emotionless rock with an attitude problem.

"I can't believe your making me do this Cyborg." Robin muttered, staring out the window as the car drove by a haze of green trees and houses and buildings. He was in the passenger side, Raven was in the back, not really seeming to pay any attention.

"I'm sorry Rob, but after I explained everything to Batman, he insisted you needed some help. And its not like I could do anything. You need _real _help man."

"Still. I don't like it. This isn't fair."

Meanwhile, in the back, Raven had the window rolled down and was deep in thought. Although you couldn't really hear it with the wind blowing, she responded to Robin's comment.

"Your right. It isn't fair."

Okay I've decide to take this in a different direction… slightly…. You'll see.

okay... i get it now... I just realized that i was wrong... right... rather... I was writing about the right robin after all. THANK GOD!! Thanks to El pajaro de Fuego and Queen-morganalefay, my facts are back in order. thanks guys! I owe ya one!

Mymy


	7. Phoenix Part I

-1Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but I had my Assabet placement test, my MCAS, best friend boyfriend trouble, and a guy who won't leave me alone so this has been a very stressful month.(Anyone going to Assabet VT next year I could look forward to meeting??)

PS. I fixed that one little spell check issue. Thanks PhantomElphaba, for being so nice about telling me!

mymy

Chapter 7 Phoenix

Cyborg was signing his friends in at the front desk of the psychiatric ward. Robin and Raven were observing their new surroundings, clutching their backpacks and duffel bags, they looked around.

Ugly mint green walls, tan carpets, leather chairs a and couches. A knee high bookshelf housed too many self-help books written by crack jobs thinking they know what they're talking about.

A wooden coffee table had mental magazines spilled all over it. The place smelled like a dentist's office and it made both of the bird's stomachs queasy.

"This sucks." Robin muttered. Raven nodded.

"You can say that again." She agreed. Meanwhile, Cyborg was talking to the lady at the front desk.

"They're Teen Titans? What happened to them?" The women asked in a concurned voice, seeming honestly worried for their well-being. She was at least 60 years old, but had kind eyes and laugh lines on her face.

"They're both… rape victims ma'am." She gasped.

"By the same person?!"

"Unfortunately."

"Those poor souls."

"I know."

"Why don't you bring them somewhere in your own town?"

Ma'am, the media would go nuts. That's why we're signing them under aliases. You wouldn't…"

The woman smiled again.

"I won't breathe a word." Cyborg smiled again.

"Thank you. It'll mean a lot to them. One more thing…" Cyborg trailed off, unsure how to explain.

"You want them to have rooms closer to each other to make them feel at home, right?" She guessed. Cyborg was flustered.

"How did you-"

"happens all the time with family cases. I think I can arrange something."

"Your very kind."

"That's what they keep telling me." The kind woman beamed another smile at the tin man before typing something on her computer beside her.

A moment later, it beeped, and the woman turned back and said;

"Alright. Miss Roth has the room 13 B, and Mr. Grayson has the one across from that.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." Cyborg returned the women's smile and then walked over to his lost looking friends for their final goodbyes.

Cyborg hugged Raven, who took it willingly, wrapping her arms around his waist like child.

"We'll all be back to see you soon, I promise. We're not going to leave you alone." He reluctantly let his friend go, then turned to Robin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How long do we have to be here?" The boy wonder asked.

"At least a month. If your not better by then, then you have to stay until you are." Robin looked down.

"Look, I know you don't like opening up; Raven doesn't like it either, and we never pressured you to. Maybe if we did, you wouldn't have been so reluctant to tell us about this in the first place."

Was Cyborg blaming himself and the team for the state he was in? Guilt rushed into him. Robin didn't want his friends carrying his burden. Hell, he didn't even want to carry it himself. He was so jumbled, he didn't think his mind could ever be put back in order.

"It's not your fault Cyborg. I've always been like this. No matter what you could have done could have changed anything. I would have still reacted the same."

"I know Rob." Cy may have said the words, but his eyes did not change. The two friends shook hands in their special way goodbye, and then Cyborg walked out the front doors, only turning back once to give a small, supportive smile. It was weak, but still there.

It was only when the doors completely shut, and a nurse came over to show the two titans their rooms, that Robin and Raven truly felt alone…

Wrote this chapter way too damn long, part 2 will be coming soon!

mymy


End file.
